Conventionally, a brake apparatus applied to a vehicle comprising a regenerative braking device which generates regenerative braking force by converting a kinetic energy of a wheel into an electrical energy and collecting the electrical energy into a battery has been known. This brake apparatus comprises a disc brake unit disposed in each wheel, a hydraulic pressure control actuator which controls a hydraulic pressure of a wheel cylinder disposed in the disc brake unit, and an electronic control unit (hereafter, an electronic control unit is referred to as an ECU) which controls an operation of the hydraulic pressure control actuator, in order to generate braking force for covering shortfall of regenerative braking force with friction braking force. The hydraulic pressure control actuator comprises a power hydraulic pressure source having a pump and an accumulator and a control valve for adjusting a hydraulic pressure which the power hydraulic pressure source outputs, etc., for example. The ECU calculates target total braking force for a wheel based on the amount of a brake operation, and sets braking force obtained by subtracting regenerative braking force generated with the regenerative braking device from target total braking force as target friction braking force. Then, the operation of the hydraulic pressure control actuator is controlled so that the hydraulic pressure of the wheel cylinder follows target hydraulic pressure which is set corresponding to the target friction braking force. Such a brake control performed in coordination with a regenerative braking device is referred to as a regeneration coordination brake control.
Moreover, generally, such a brake apparatus also has a function for performing an antilock control (referred to as ABS) which suppresses the lock of the wheel at the time of braking.
Typically, a regeneration coordination brake control and an ABS control are carried out by one hydraulic pressure actuator and one ECU which controls the hydraulic pressure actuator. On the contrary, it is known that the hydraulic pressure control actuator and ECU are respectively divided by functions.
For instance, the brake apparatus proposed in Patent Document 1 (PTL1) separately comprises two actuators of a regeneration coordination actuator and an ABS actuator. Moreover, also as for ECUs, it separately comprises a regeneration coordination ECU which controls an operation of the regeneration coordination actuator and an ABS-ECU which controls an operation of the ABS actuator. The ABS-ECU transmits an ABS operation signal to the regeneration coordination ECU, when carrying out an ABS control. The regeneration coordination ECU performs a regenerative braking demand to an ECU of a regenerative braking device when a brake operation is detected, but stops a regeneration coordination brake control so that the regeneration coordination brake control does not interfere with the ABS control when the ABS operation signal is received.